In recent years, various external-force application members such as suspension-related components such as a suspension arm and a stabilizer, steering-related components such as a steering gearbox, and mounting-related components of an engine transmission system are mounted on a vehicle subframe of an automobile or the like.
Therefore, it is required to further increase strength and stiffness of the subframe, while improving productivity thereof.
Under such circumstances, Patent Document 1 relates to a front suspension member and discloses a configuration in which a reinforcing panel arranged between an upper panel and a lower panel is provided in order to increase stiffness with respect to a load in a horizontal direction from a suspension arm and a load in a vertical direction from an engine mount, so that complexity of production can be resolved while reducing the number of components.